


Gratsu’s spicy breakfast

by Graysmirks



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Breakfasts, Cooking, M/M, Morning, Sticky, frolicsome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysmirks/pseuds/Graysmirks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray wakes up in bed all stickier and walks to the kitchen to find Natsu preparing breakfast. Both can't finish Natsu's fried eggs because prefer another kind of breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratsu’s spicy breakfast

The fanart from vhazzrhossze inspired me to write something kinky (<http://vhazzrhossze.tumblr.com/post/129290865130/gray-as-sweet-as-he-seems-has-a-habit-of-not>):

Gray woke up in his bed. He felt renewed and relaxed, but still lazy. He slid his hands over the sheets and over his body, to end up scratching his balls for a moment - morning wood. He had slept naked, as usual, but today his skin was sticky and his manly musky scent stronger. The night before he did not limited to sleep. He rolled inside the sheets, rubbing his cock against the sheets. He had the foreskin of his boner covering half of the gland. He sniffed his armpit and woke up and walked to the kitchen where noise was coming from. Natsu was there, after a drunk night of fucking he probably was hungry and was messing around in his kitchen. -Didn’t he eat enough balls and man-juice yesterday?

Natsu was busy frying eggs and making toasts and didn’t notice Gray entering the kitchen. Gray, with his hunky 22 years old body all naked, walked silently with a shady silly face towards Natsu. He hugged Natsu from behind, poking Natsu’s lower back with his hard on. Natsu instantly blushed in embarrassment and tried to avoid Gray. But Gray was being so gentle and sweet that Natsu just let himself enjoy the moment. Natsu was wearing just Gray’s shirt and his underwear. Gray leant over Natsu to kiss his neck while grabbing his waist. Natsu felt Gray’s manly and musky scent and arousal complemented his blushing.

-G: Good morning pinkie. Did you sleep well?

-N: Gray…, go back to sleep, I’m just hungry right now… (with awkward thin voice and looking away)

-G: And exactly, what do you wanna eat? I have other delicious meals if you don’t mind repeating some…

Gray slid his hands down Natsu’s waist to caress between his thighs, stretch some body hair and poke his butt cheeks with his erect junk.

-G: You are loving it, again. Damn you, you are an insatiable bitch! (in a cocky way)

-N: Fuck off Gray, go wash yourself. You are a sticky mess. (Still kinda serious)

G: Yep, your dry sweat and cum is still all over me, and makes me so horny (G moaned in a cheesy way)

Natsu reacted to the teasing getting horny, but still didn’t want to show it. Gray soon felt Natsu’s dong growing, and smirked. But Natsu kept cooking and let Gray play. Gray got on his knees and grabbed Natsu’s legs and started licking his thighs.

-N: So you wanna play the doggie? Daddy Natsu has to cook.

Gray just groaned in need. He was about to get as pushy as it was necessary to get Natsu to bed. He put his face between Natsu’s tights and sniffed his boxers. The bit and pull them down. Natsu’s junk, ass and pubes became exposed and Gray looked at them from below.

-G: Princess, you have this zone really unkept, you know?

-N: Wanna service it? (Natsu, in that weird situation felt even proud and smiled, then he though how dangerous was to have Gray down there while he was cooking with boiling oil. But, instead of ruining the moment, he opted to me more careful with it. Moreover, eggs and toast were almost ready.)

Gray grabbed Natsu’s butt cheeks with both hands and licked between balls and butthole. Natsu shivered. Then Gray licked one finger and inserted the tip in Natsu’s hole. Natsu opened his eyed wide and replied fast.

N: Stop! Icy princess. Cut that crap for a while and let me have breakfast in peace.

Gray slightly shocked, said sorry. But kept massaging timidly that hole for seven seconds. Natsu, looked down and with fiery eyes told him.

N: Go wash your hands and If I feel like I’ll let you taste my eggs.

G: No problem Mrs. Natsu. I’ll be a good boy for you. (with still the teasing voice).

Gray washed his hands and Natsu (with underwear up again) put eggs, toasts, ham and coffee in the table, then both sat there. Natsu started eating, so Gray did. There wasn’t much food there, Gray barely had two breakfast meals in their kitchen and Natsu just had grabbed the few suitable things he found to eat. There were four eggs. Natsu had eaten one when Gray grabbed the other three and put them over his stomach, near his crotch, and looked away in a comical way.

Natsu gazed Gray deep and hit the table in rage.

N: Fuck you Gray, you wanna play? Fine, you’ll see me playing rough.

He climbed over the table and jumped over Gray. They both fall in the floor next to the spilled coffee, toasts and the rest of the breakfast. Natsu smooched rough Gray in a passionately wet French kiss. Gray smiled in the kiss and tried to articulate some words - you couldn’t help but eat me! Natsu punched friendly Gray in the stomach and replied, I’m just grabbing my eggs. He grabbed the smashed eggs and looking at them said ughh, and throw them in the floor. To smooch Gray again.

N: Did I hurt you?

G: Not as much as I’m asking for.

Natsu kissed Gray’s neck and descended to bury his face in his muscular pegs.

N: You’ve been growing some sexy chest hair here…, and I totally fall for this kinky beard.

G: Yeah, some months ago I started growing some, so you’ve been…

N: Yep, a little…

Natsu licked Gray’s chest and massaged his nipples. Then descended even more to slurp the ice-mage treasure trail with egg topping as he gazed Gray and he approved the move. Natsu kept slurping down his pubes and crotch. Gray started to get his cock hard again and Natsu licked his foreskin, his balls, he quitted on of Gray’s black hair out of his mouth, and got back again to the junk tip to retreat the foreskin and lick the gland with fruition.

G: Ohh fuck Natsu, you are improving.

Gray got a full hard on and set aside Natsu’s head saying.

G: Ok, enough; now let me work. I just want to pleasure you, I’ll be the dirties bitch to make you happy.

Gray woke up and lifted Natsu (still wearing his shirt and boxers) and carried him back to bed again. He ripped off his shirt and kissed him ferociously.

G: I am still tired from yesterday, but I’ll do my best to make you feel good.

N: I don’t care if we only go softcore, we don’t have to fuck like animals every time, we can take it easier and more lovely…

G: Damn it, it happened to me again. I am too attractive and everybody keeps falling for me. Listen Natsu, I’m gonna fuck you again, ok? No sappy sweet names. Just fucking.

N: But I also like this way… I want you to cream me sweet. Last time we already had cocky hunky bro sex, now, I want you to make me love.

G: Really?

N: I’m begging you, fuck me nice. From now, you drive the thing, I’m lazy and all my muscles hurt.

G: I’ll try. Now let’s make you drip for my love.

Gray spreaded Natsu’s legs and leant over him to jerk him off, gently and softly. Natsu was rock hard. Gray jerked him as he fondled his balls. He soon grabbed the lube and wipes from the drawer and put them close. He slurped one ball, but got a hair in the mouth.

G: Man, cut the grass down there, do you want me to choke?

N: Shut the fuck up bitch and eat ass. Don’t you like it rough?

G: Flame brain…

Gray quit the whimpering and kept jerking gently and sucking balls, to then wipe Natsu’s ass line with a wet wipe, and lick there. He licked from balls to butthole as Natsu relished every lick and thrusted his hips in pleasure. Natsu loved to have Gray abase himself and lick him down there as his short beard scratched his crotch. Gray put lube in his fingers and lubed balls and ass. Then he started massaging around the boy’s butthole, and then inserted the tip of one finger. Natsu, moaned harder. He was already precumming abundantly. Gray noticed the wetness in the jerking hand and recovered as much as he could from Natsu’s tip and brought it to his mouth, tasting in it.

G: Mmmm, you are my favourite desert, Pinkie.

Then spit on this fingers and spread the wet substance over his beard, down his chest until he reached his cock, and jerked it a few times before going back to work with Natsu. He blowed Natsu really slowly, but hard, sucking and pressing strongly his lips and tongue against his partner’s swollen gland so Natsu could feel him intensely. He applied more lube to his fingers and massaged balls and butthole again, inserting one finger and moving it with grace and technique inside Natsu.

So much stimulus was overwhelming Natsu.

N: Gray, boy! Slow down a little, I’m at my 90% already!

Gray gazed devilishly to Natsu and smirked. He pulled out the dripping chunky meat of his mouth - a wire of saliva and Natsu’s natural lube connected the cock and ice-mage mouth for a second before breaking and falling over both Natsu’s thigh and Gray’s chin and chest.

G: Not so fast my sweet thing, you first gonna beg to cum. I’m gonna get some orgasm delayer.

He stopped stopped blowing and massaging him to straight to the bathroom. He comes with glass of water and magic-cools down to some degrees above freezing. Without hesitating, he throws the ice-cold water over Natsu’s naked body?

N: What the hell?!

G: Dude, chill, you needed to relax your junk, you were about to cum.

N: Hurry up perv! Help me, my junk is softening!

G: Not so fast!

Gray helped Natsu to recover from the harmless shock and blowed him to recover the stiffness. After a couple of minutes, Natsu was on the edge again.

N: Gray, I’m on my limit, slow down a bit…

G: Don’t worry bro, I’m with you.

Gray stopped blowing him and inserted a couple of fingers deep in his butthole, searching for Natsu’s pleasure spot. The scientific-medical-mage community wasn’t sure about the exact location of the male G spot, it was probably the prostate, at reach by rubbing the adjacent rectum wall. Anyway, Gray always found the spot inside Natsu that drove him crazy. Gray trusted his fingers in and out Natsu’s ass… Everything was rather clean and lubed. He moved them and touched repeatedly where Natsu trembled in need and pleasure. Natsu was feeling all thingy inside and totally committed to Gray.

N: Fuck me already Gray! I’m begging you.

G: Screw you, I’m getting tired. I’m thinking about stopping to go buy cigs and leave you here like that.

N: What happened to the lovey-dovey sex we were about to have. Treat me nice and fuck me hard already.

G: Dude you are annoying, I’m doing all the work here, I deserve a break.

N: Ffffuuh, fuuah. (intense moaning)

There was no way Gray was going to leave the thing right then. Jesus, Natsu was being the sweet needy bitch he loved, and he was enjoying it all so much… He liked to drive the act and make Natsu scream of pleasure and joy.

G: Wanna choose? Do you want to be inside or do you want me to be inside you?

Natsu didn’t care, he was too busy enjoying the stimulus.

With the other hand, Gray jerked off himself several times to recover full stiffness. (Natsu was still lying on his back, and being all serviced, he did very few; sometimes he arched to reach and kiss Gray and grab his majestic black hair). He pulled Natsu’s leg to get his legs out of the bed and his ass in the bed’s edge, put more lube and tried to insert his massive dong inside Natsus with his own two fingers still inside. He had to pull the fingers and try it again. He pushed hard but gently and got the tip inside. Natsu was tight. Doing so, Natsu moaned loud in pleasure and slight pain.

N: Oh mmmhh! Gray! You are huge. Sex me like you know.

Natsu was still lying on his back. Gray did not hesitate and slowly pushed forward inch by inch as Natsu stretched in pleasure. Gray put his cute effort face as he moved carefully his stud cock inside Natsu. He was being careful, didn’t want to hurt nobody with that huge apparatus! As he got perfectly incorporated and adapted to his partner he decided to move faster. His hunky rock hard cock swollen even slightly more and thrust in and out Natsu. Both were totally enjoying themselves. Natsu dripped some precum over his stomach as Gray fucked him.

N: Damn Gray! I’m about to… and I am not even touching my dong! (panting)

G: (Just pants and moans)

Natsu cums on his chest and face as Gray keeps fucking. He climbs over the bed and leans over Natsu’s body to stay closer to him and fuck him deeper. Doing so he presses his body to Natsu’s and gets all wet in Natsu’s cum and sweat. Natsu has almost passed out and is still feeling the afterglow of the orgasm. Gray kisses Natsu passionately. He’s getting closer. He dips his fingers between their bodies in cum to remove his lips from the dragon slayer and putting them inside his mouth as he thrusts inside Natsu for the last times. He pulls dong out and cums all over Natsu while he groans in satisfaction. He then let himself fall next to Natsu.

G: Woah Natsu, you leave me drained.

N: Come to cuddle with me champ!

Both hug and look at each other in complicity and kiss. Gray plays with his fingers with the cum and sweat over Natsu’s torso. He has cum splashes and sweat from neck to crotch.

G: You are a hot mess Natsu…

N: What we should do next? It’s 10a.m.

G: Uhh…we should get going. I’ve work to do…   and I shower first!

N: Ok, but hurry up. I have to go on a mission. Meanwhile I’ll try to find something to actually have breakfast…

G: Good, you are the man! Ah, and there is not milk in the house, ANY kind of milk, we are dry.

-End-


End file.
